Nya Äventyr
by NunaLongbottom
Summary: Den här fanficen är om Joline Keynes, Lily Evans, Max Drake, Clover Ciccone, Liam Oresh och James Hope. De karaktärerna kommer vara med i första hand. Jag har kommit på de olika scenerna med mina internet-vänner. Ficen är skriven ur Joline's perspektiv.
1. Frukost

Gäsp. Liksom, verkligen?

"Joline! Du måste upp!"

Lily ruskar i mig, jag flyger från sida till sida i sängen. Jag ser orangea fläckar, och förstår att det är Lily's hår. Vad skulle det annars vara?

"Sluta!" säger jag irriterat och gräver ner mig i lakanen.

"Åh nej! Du ska upp!"

Jag hör hur Lily viftar med sin trollstav, och plötsligt hänger jag upp och ner ovanför sängen.

"Inte roligt, Evans!" skriker jag och slår hjälplöst med händerna i luften.

"Det är jätteroligt ju!" skrattar Lily, men hon släpper ner mig, jag landar med en duns på sängen.

Jag hoppar upp ur sängen och öppnar min koffert, där jag vikt ihop min klädnad. Jag hoppar ur nattlinnet Lily tvingar mig använda ("du kan ju inte sova i bara en liten tröja!") och glider i klädnaden. Från sängbordet tar jag Prefektmärket och fäster det på den vänstra sidan av klädnaden. Jag putsar snabbt av märket med tröjärmen och vänder mig sedan mot spegeln. Jag tar hårborsten och drar den några gånger genom mitt korpsvarta hår och fäster sedan den lilla grå blomman jag alltid har i håret. Jag smackar med läpparna, piercingen klirrar. Merlin, vad jag älskar den. Lily har också två piercingar, i näsan och i överläppen. De passar på henne.

"Kom igen nu, din utseendefixerade blekfis!" säger Lily och rycker bort mig från spegeln.

"Jag erkänner att jag är blek, men utseendefixerad?" frågar jag medan vi går sida vid sida mot frukosten.

"Ja," säger Lily. "Du måste se på dig själv i varje blankt föremål du hittar. Slår vad om att du kommer se på dig själv i skeden!"

"Inte alls!" protesterar jag, och lägger sedan till: "Spegelbilden blir ju upp och ner." Lily gapskrattar.

"Vad var det jag sa? Utseendefixerad!"

"Vad snackar ni om då?" frågar en röst bakom oss.

Jag vänder mig om, och mitt hjärta stannar en bråkdels sekund. Det är Lily's halvbror, Nemo Jones, som kommer emot oss. Jag har på senaste tiden känt mig helt konstig när Nemo är med oss (vilket är nästan jämt).

Enligt min storebror Oliver – som lämnat Hogwarts och nu går Auror-utbildningen, smart som han är – så är jag kär. Jag har berättat om det för honom, eftersom han borde förstå. Han har alltid varit mest känslosam av oss fem. Liksom, han dejtar med Gabrielle Drake, min ärkefiende Max Drake's storasyster. Max är inte så glad över det, eftersom han är en av de där trollkarlarna som är beroende av blodstatus, och eftersom hela min familj är halvblod, och hans renblod, så accepteras det inte. Gabrielle's val av yrke accepteras enligt ryktet inte heller, eftersom hela Drake-familjen är eller var Dödsätare. Varför vet jag inte, alla utom Gabrielle verkar vara en hög med pompösa pappskallar, inklusive Max's tvillingsyster Maxine. Usch, bara tanken på henne gör mig spyfärdig.

"Lägg dig inte i det, du," säger Lily och armbågar Nemo lätt i revbenen.

Nemo ler (jag nästan smälter inombords) och vi fortsätter gå mot Stora Salen. Där inne är det redan fullt. Hur alla orkar upp så här tidigt, förstår jag mig inte på.

BANG.

Smällen får mig att vända mig om. Jag vet redan vem smällen kom från innan jag ser honom. Liam Oresh, metamorfmagusen från Gryffindor som är lika klumpig som om han hade två vänsterfötter. Nu ligger han på golvet och håller sig för huvudet. Jag och Lily utbyter en blick innan vi båda skyndar oss fram till Liam.

"Hur gick det?" frågar jag och sätter mig på knä bredvid Liam.

"Bra, tror jag," svarar Liam och häver sig upp i sittande ställning. "Jag halkade visst."

"På vad?" frågar Lily.

Liam pekar en bit bort, där en stackars sjundeårselev från Hufflepuff har fått ett bananskal i ansiktet. Hon skriker äcklat och kastar skalet all världens väg.

"Usch! Vad är det här för äcklig sak?!" hörs en röst från andra sidan salen.

Jag brister ut i gapskratt, jag vet vem det är.

"Det är ett bananskal, Drake, till och med en sån trögfattad pappskalle som du borde väl veta det?" säger jag och ställer mig upp.

Max står borta vid Slytherin-bordet, det gula bananskalet ligger i hans honungsblonda hår. Det får mig att skratta ännu högre. Han ser så otroligt löjlig ut.

"Äh, var tyst, Keynes," säger Clover, den rödhåriga flickan jag vet Max är upp över öronen förälskad i. Fast han vet inte att jag vet, och det är väldigt frestande att säga det rakt ut. Fast min gräns går vid att skratta åt honom när han blir förödmjukad. Som nu.

"Åh, förlåt, Ciccone," säger jag. "Men du måste erkänna att han ser _väldigt _rolig ut." Clover tittar först på mig, och sen på Max, och fnissar till lite. Max blir högröd i ansiktet.

"Skrattar du åt mig?" frågar han Clover.

"Förlåt, men du borde kanske ta bort bananskalet," säger Clover. Hon ställer sig på tå och tar bort bananskalet från Max's hår. Jag håller tillbaka en kommentar ("nu blir du allt bra lycklig, Drake?") och drar upp Liam på fötter istället.

"_Försök_ se dig för, okej?" säger jag till honom. Han nickar.

"Visst."

Liam försvinner bort mot Gryffindor-bordet, han är nära att snubbla på sina egna fötter på vägen. Till slut så hittar han en plats bredvid James Hope, där han sjunker ner. Förhoppningsvis så lyckas han hålla sig från olyckor tills nästa lektion.

"Joline, kommer du?" säger Lily.

Vi går tillbaka till Nemo, som verkar hålla tillbaka skratt.

"Vad är det?" frågar jag när jag sätter mig ner.

"Drake, han såg så löjlig ut," säger Nemo.

Jag skrattar och börjar ta för mig frukost. Någonting säger mig att det kommer bli en händelserik dag.


	2. Förvandlingskonst

**FÖRLÅT ATT DET TOG SÅN TID, MEN HAR HAFT FANTASIBRIST DE SENASTE DAGARNA.**

Efter frukost så skyndar jag mig tillsammans med Lily och Nemo tillbaka till Ravenclaw-tornet, där vi hämtar våra böcker till första lektionen, dubbeltimme i Förvandlingskonst med Gryffindor. Det betyder att jag kommer träffa både James och Liam, vilket jag ser fram emot. Jag gillar dem båda, men inte som jag gillar Nemo. Mer som jag gillar mina bröder. Jag har fyra stycken. James, Oliver, William och Skandar.

Det är ofta ganska jobbigt, men ibland är det väldigt kul. Som när James gör sig till åtlöje vid frukostbordet hemma, eller när Skandar försöker klättra upp på en av Hippogriff-ryggarna, men ramlar ner eftersom han är så liten.

"Joline, kommer du?" frågar Lily och petar på min axel.

"Ja, självklart," svarar jag.

Jag tar mina böcker och lämnar sovsalen tillsammans med Lily. Det är ganska skönt att Nemo är ett år äldre än oss, så jag slipper känna mig konstig tjugofyra timmar om dygnet. Vi skyndar oss ner till lektionen, där det redan är en massa elever. Vi sätter oss långt fram, som alltid. Medan jag fingrar på blomman i mitt hår så ser jag mig omkring i klassrummet.

James och Liam har inte kommit ännu, det är bara de två jag känner från Gryffindor-hemmet. Det är synd, egentligen. Jag hade mer än gärna lärt känna fler, men det är inte många som vill lära känna mig. De vill inte komma på kant med Max, och umgås man med mig, blir man det automatiskt. Hur min storebror tryckte upp Max mot väggen på tåget för att han förolämpat mig är vida känt på skolan, och jag älskar att reta honom för det. Han såg så liten och rädd ut. Helt olikt honom.

Nu kommer James och Liam in. Liam har ett rött märke ovanför ögonbrynet, jag gissar att det kommer från när han ramlade tidigare.

"Måste ni sitta så långt fram?" frågar James trött när han sätter sig bredvid mig.

"Du _behöver_ inte sitta här," svarar jag och flinar.

"Okej, jag kan ju gå.." säger James och börjar ställa sig upp.

"Du tror jag var seriös?" säger jag och drar ner honom i stolen igen.

James flinar och lägger upp sina böcker på sin bänk. Liam sätter sig på James's andra sida och tar upp sina böcker, han med. Men såklart ska han spilla ut sitt bläckhorn och fylla hela golvet med svartlila bläck.

"Duktigt, Liam," säger Lily. Jag ger henne en blick innan jag viftar med min trollstav och bläcket dras tillbaka till bläckhornet.

"Tack, Joline," säger Liam och ler tacksamt mot mig.

"Ingen orsak, jag är van vid det här laget," säger jag och ler tillbaka.

Liam tittar ner i bänken samtidigt som läraren i Förvandlingskonst, professor Crawley, kommer in.

"God morgon," säger han.

"God morgon," svarar de flesta, inte jag dock. Jag har aldrig gillat körer.

Professor Crawley börjar prata om att förvandla ödlor till trädgrenar, och jag försöker verkligen att koncentrera mig, men det är svårt när man redan läst boken om Förvandlingskonst två gånger och kan formlerna och allting redan.

"Okej, miss Keynes, få se hur det går för er," säger professor Crawley plötsligt.

Jag höjer ett ögonbryn åt ödlan framför mig, som jag ofta gör under de här lektionerna, innan jag uttalar formeln tydligt. Ödlan snurrar runt en halv sekund, sen så är den ingen ödla längre. Framför mig ligger en trettio centimeter lång trädgren.

"Bra, miss Keynes," säger professor Crawley, och vänder sig till Liam. "Mr Oresh, få se om ni klarar formeln."

Liam böjer sig ner för att ta upp sin trollstav ur väskan. Ett misstag. På vägen upp slår hans rygg till bänken, som rycker till. Ödlan ramlar ner på golvet, och börjar krypa längs golvet. En flicka från Gryffindor skriker till när den klättrar upp på hennes ben, och hon sparkar iväg den tvärs över rummet. Den landar på Lily's bröstkorg.

"Ah! Ta bort den!" skriker hon. Hon hoppar upp från sin stol och försöker slita bort ödlan från klädnaden.

"Stå still!" säger jag och tar ett stadigt tag om hennes axlar.

Jag börjar bända lös ödlan från henne, och får ett bett i pekfingret på köpet.

"Här," säger jag och räcker ödlan till Liam, som är högröd i ansiktet.

"Förlåt," mumlar han.

"Ingen fara. Som sagt, jag är van," säger jag och blinkar mot honom.

Jag håller tillbaka ilskan över mitt värkande pekfinger och försöker tänka på Quidditch när jag sätter mig ner igen. Att tänka på min favoritsport i hela världen brukar ofta hjälpa när jag inte vill explodera av ilska. Det är bara när jag sitter på kvasten som jag verkligen kan släppa loss. Då tänker jag inte, jag bara spelar. Att dyka undan Dunkare är mycket roligare än att lägga in Klonken i ringarna. Speciellt när Max med flit skickar iväg dem mot mig på matcherna mot Slytherin.

"Okej, är alla okej?" frågar professor Crawley. Alla nickar, och han vänder sig till Liam. "Jag är ledsen, Oresh, men jag måste ge dig kvarsittning. Du störde undervisningen."

"Men..!" protesterar Liam.

"Inga men," säger professor Crawley. "Nu fortsätter vi lektionen."

Jag ger Liam en medlidsam blick och vänder sedan uppmärksamheten mot professor Crawley, som återupptagit undervisningen.


End file.
